tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TotalDramaFan1000 as "Amy" (Return to the Island)
First audition __NOEDITSECTION__ 13:01 TDFan1000 ~TDFan1000@109.76.39.16 has joined #electrical 13:01 Herro 13:02 <@Bigez> Hi, TDFan1000. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 13:03 TotalDramaFan1000 and Amy. 13:03 <@Bigez> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? :p 13:03 Sure 13:03 <@Bigez> Great. :p First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 13:03 <@Bigez> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:03 No 13:03 <@Bigez> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 13:03 No 13:04 <@Bigez> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 13:04 Protagonist. The Nerdy Girl. 13:04 <@Bigez> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Trent. Please begin. 13:05 Hey Trent. 13:05 ;) 13:05 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Trent13 13:05 <@Trent13> Hey, man. 13:05 <@Trent13> What's up? 13:05 <@Trent13> Uh, girl. 13:06 ....Man? :| 13:06 <@Trent13> Sorry, you just... 13:06 <@Trent13> Sort of... 13:06 <@Trent13> Look... 13:06 What are you suggesting? 13:06 <@Trent13> Uhhh. 13:06 No 13:06 <@Trent13> Nothing! 13:06 <@Trent13> I... 13:06 I don't 13:06 Please. Be quiet. 13:06 <@Trent13> Oh. Okay. :s 13:06 You can't just.....You suck, okay? 13:06 You can't sing. You can't play guitar. you just suck! >:( 13:06 SICK FREAK! 13:06 ... 13:06 <@Trent13> :| 13:07 <@Trent13> Uh, whoa. 13:07 Maybe that was a little too harsh. :| 13:07 * Trent13 backs away. 13:07 Well, I see where I STAND. >_> 13:07 Not good enough for music boy. :@ 13:07 Maybe I wasn't HARSH ENOUGH. 13:08 <@Bigez> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 13:08 Okay. 13:08 TDFan1000 ~TDFan1000@109.76.39.16 has left #electrical [] Second audition 16:02 TDFan1000 ~TDFan1000@109.76.39.16 has joined #personify 16:02 <@TDIFan13> Hi. 16:02 Herro 16:02 <@TDIFan13> Welcome back. 16:02 Thanks 16:02 <@TDIFan13> So, we're about to do a re-audition for you. 16:02 <@TDIFan13> Before we start your scene, can we know what your issue was with your previous audition? 16:02 TDFan1000 ~TDFan1000@109.76.39.16 has quit error: Connection reset by peer 16:03 <@TDIFan13> You better work, bitch. 16:04 TDFan1000 ~TDFan1000@109.76.39.16 has joined #personify 16:04 <@TDIFan13> Before we start your scene, can we know what your issue was with your previous audition? 16:04 I played it too angry. IDK why I just went with the scene I guess. 16:05 <@TDIFan13> What character would you be most comfortable with playing with? 16:06 Justin? 16:06 <@TDIFan13> Okay. 16:06 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Justin13 16:07 * Justin13 sits on cabin steps, brushing hair. 16:07 o.o''' 16:07 Oh, your the hot guy on the show? Right!? 16:07 <@Justin13> Why, yes. 16:07 <@Justin13> Yes, I am. 16:07 <@Justin13> You must be one of the newbies. 16:07 Hmmmm......I don't see it. :| 16:07 <@Justin13> ... 16:08 <@Justin13> And THAT'S why you're a newbie. >.> 16:08 <@Justin13> You'll get used to it, trust me. 16:08 <@Justin13> Not everyone can take in so much gorgeous at a time. 16:08 Maybe your just not in the right light! 16:08 * TDFan1000 pushes Justin nearer to the window. 16:08 <@Justin13> H-how about now? 16:08 Nope....Still pretty unattractive. :/ 16:08 <@Justin13> Ha! 16:08 <@Justin13> Me? Unattractive? 16:08 Yes. 16:08 <@Justin13> Know how many modelling deals I've gotten? 16:09 <@Justin13> Who are YOU, anyway? 16:09 <@Justin13> What's your name? 16:09 <@Justin13> :@ 16:09 Amy. The person who doesn't find you attractive. :| 16:09 Can I ask you a question? 16:09 Whats the deal with your chin? :| 16:09 <@Justin13> ... 16:10 <@Justin13> What's wrong with it? :@ 16:10 You could poke a guys eye out with it! 16:10 Hmm, maybe I'm being a bit harsh. 16:10 <@Justin13> Ya THINK? 16:10 <@Justin13> Come on! 16:10 <@Justin13> There has to be SOMETHING hot about me! 16:10 Let me take a closer look at you....*leens in* 16:10 OUCH! 16:10 <@Justin13> :o 16:10 <@Justin13> You're right! 16:11 MY EYE! YOU POKED IT WITH YOUR CHIN! 16:11 :'( 16:11 <@Justin13> M-my chin! 16:11 <@Justin13> It's hideously deformed! 16:11 <@Justin13> I'm a gross, imperfect MUTANT! 16:11 * Justin13 runs off, panicked. 16:11 Gee, whats his problem? :| 16:11 Justin13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 16:11 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 16:11 Bye 16:11 TDFan1000 ~TDFan1000@109.76.39.16 has left #personify [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions Category:Two-part auditions